1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bulk material conveyor belt systems. More particularly, the present invention pertains to seal members for preventing bulk material from migrating off of conveyor belts.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide barrier seal assemblies on bulk material conveyor belt systems. It is also known to provide such barrier seal assemblies with seal members that comprise a seal that is biased against the conveyor belt to preventing bulk material from migrating off of the conveyor belt.